


Play

by Looming



Category: Gravity Rush
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looming/pseuds/Looming
Summary: So Raven turns, and she looks to assure herself that no, Kat is not making a show of eating her ice cream to try and grab her attention.The first thing she registers is that Kat is in fact making a show of eating her ice cream to try and grab her attention.





	Play

Things have been… _different_ , ever since Raven moved in with Kat.

Raven always knew Kat was affectionate. Even if she’s never actually _seen_ Kat acting so friendly around anyone else. No touches for others that are just a little too low on the waist, or smiles just a little too unguarded, eyes just a little too hooded; she hasn’t ever even heard Kat take the same tone of voice with anyone else. It’s like she _needs_ Raven to like her. Like she _needs_ to make up for how awful their first encounters had been.

She’s never seen Kat act this way with anyone but her, but… she obviously does.

As far as she can figure, Kat really, genuinely, truly only gets this sort of touchy-feely vulnerable around her, but, you know.

Obviously, she’s like this with others.

With everyone.

But regardless of the details and the specifics, Raven is sure about one thing in particular. She is one more night spent together in their bed – they share a bed, which she really should have seen coming after asking if she could move in with Kat – away from completely overheating and shutting down on the spot until her brain remembers how to tell up from down.

And it isn’t that she regrets moving in together, she could never regret this no matter how hard she tried. After Kat threw herself to the bottom of the world just to see her smile? Just to protect a family that she had nothing to do with and no reason to care about, for no reason other than because she thought it was right? And because she thought it would make Raven happy? She knew she was hopelessly in love, then and there. She knew Kat had already claimed the largest piece of her heart for herself. So now that they’re here, and they’re safe, Raven wants nothing more than to be closer. As close as possible.

As soon as she can figure out whether Kat feels the same, anyway.

Only ever if she feels the same.

But things have been so different, lately.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about?” Kat whispers, low and just a little bit too throaty, from the space at Raven’s side.

Kat sleeps naked – out of necessity, things get too warm when they’re both wearing clothes. Obviously. Of course. It’s why she kicked the blankets completely off of her, and mostly off of Raven only minutes ago. Their legs are tangled together – also out of necessity, the bed is only a twin after all, and those… long… dark legs of hers need somewhere to rest. Even if that somewhere is dangerously far between Raven’s thighs. One of Kat’s hands is carded through Raven’s hair, twirling and twirling away only to reach back in and scratch at her scalp as gently as she can whenever she twirls through an entire strand. And when she finishes her work, she’s lifting her fingers back into the air; spinning herself another strand and twirling it into nothing all over again. And this, too, is out of necessity, because the bed is small and there are only so many places to put their hands. Only so many things to do with them.

Raven, for example, holds one of her own outstretched beneath their shared pillow, where she can feel the comforting weight of Kat’s head resting on her forearm. The other, she holds, respectfully, on Kat’s waist.

Out of necessity.

 _Obviously_.

And because they lay so close together, the only thing she really sees anymore is Kat’s face. Her forehead – she wants to kiss it, her eyes – she wouldn’t mind being lost forever in those beautiful red things; as endless as the skies outside of Hekseville. She also wouldn’t mind if someone hit her across the head for thinking something so cheesy. She sees Kat’s nose – wondering briefly if Kat would giggle were she to lean forward and brush the tip of her own with Kat’s. She sees Kat’s lips – and she bets they taste like nothing else in the world. Like open air, and the spices and fragrances of the market, and… _woman._ And.

And.

She never noticed before how Kat’s eyes _really do_ look like the skies. Like the clouds and the sun and the moon and the air. They’re like a bright light rising over the horizon and…

When did Kat get so close?

She’s _so_ close. She’s _too_ close.

Kat smiles, pushing out the whisper of a laugh with that quirk of her lips, and she’s leaning closer, pushing herself up and over until suddenly she’s straddling Raven’s hips with her palms gripping down tight against her shoulders. Raven is pinned to the bed.

Out… out of necessity.

Of course.

Right?

Kat stares down at her, blonde hair framing her face like a halo and mischief lining every detail in sight. Everything from her eyes; hooded with something both dark and welcoming, to her lips; just barely parted, just enough to see her tongue glistening in the slowly dying twilight, as her gaze drags along Raven’s body.

Raven retains enough presence of mind to thank whatever gods might be out there for the – admittedly extremely thin – tank top and shorts keeping her at least _somewhat_ covered. She isn't sure what shade of pink her face might take on if she were wearing less right now. And she never gets the chance to imagine what that might be like, because Kat’s eyes have settled on her throat, and she tilts her head with the tiniest of smirks before leaning down, slowly, painfully slowly, and brushing her lips over the space just under Raven’s ear.

Her breath feels incredible.

“Kat? Is, is everything okay?” She tries, hoping to mask the gasp that she knows would have filled the entire space otherwise. Hoping that Kat doesn’t hear exactly how much she’s wanted something like this to happen traveling along the waves of her voice.

The faint giggle she receives in response tells her it didn’t work.

And then suddenly all Raven registers is the wonderful pressure of Kat’s body draped over hers. And the feeling of her lips and her teeth and her tongue dancing a wonderful routine along her skin. And she pulls her nails up the trail of Kat’s spine. Up, and up until she’s reaching for a handful of pale-yellow locks. To squeeze. To hold on like her life depends on it. To, _something._ _Anything._

She isn’t sure the details matter.

And then that feeling disappears.

Kat is sitting up again, her hands newly splayed across the lowest part of Raven’s stomach, and her fingers peeking _just_ underneath the hem of that too-thin-and-too-thick-all-at-once shirt. She looks over the, no doubt very impressive, bruise that she just worried into Raven's throat with an appraising eye. Predatory, like a cat that knows its prey is perfectly captured and all it wants anymore is to play. But Raven doesn't pay much mind to that look, because Kat is leaning back and pulling away when she _should_ be coming even closer.

She does, eventually, come closer, but not in the ways Raven wants. Kat smirks.

Again.

And she rolls off to the side, to her former position, and wraps herself around Raven’s body. A leg draped here, an arm curled there, and countless little twists and wriggles until Kat is fast asleep.

Asleep like she hadn’t just…

Baffled over _whatever_ just happened and at a complete loss for how to respond, Raven settles for some shifting and wriggling of her own, until she’s in a better position to cradle Kat’s head. To hold Kat closer. Maybe to offer her chest as a pillow. Or even to thread her own fingers through Kat’s hair and see how _she_ likes it.

Kat likes it a lot, it turns out, because even in her sleep; the sleep that Raven still isn’t sure how Kat drifted off to so quickly, she smiles like she's the happiest girl in the world.

So Raven gets an idea. If Kat is already asleep, she should be able to safely kiss that space just between her eyes without anyone knowing any better.

Right?

The smallest, gentlest kiss Raven can manage, one as light as a feather, presses to Kat’s brow.

Kat hums in response, and tugs herself even closer.

“Thank you, Raven…” She murmurs against the dip of her clavicle.

Raven doesn’t sleep at all.

~*~

They have a meeting with Syd the next morning. For important, meaningful work things. Things that the Gravity Queens of Hekseville _should_ be focused on. Because they should _not_ still be worrying about whatever happened last night. In their bed. That they share.

They share a bed.

And Kat is naked in that bed.

Every night.

Raven sighs and wipes a hand down her face before staring at herself long and hard in the mirror. She blinks, and shakes her head, and breathes deep to refocus her thoughts on the long day ahead, settling for worrying over her hair rather than her night. Every strand of every hair is still black. Still red… Kat’s eyes are the same shade of red, she realizes.

But she waves the thought away the moment; the second; the _instant_ that it comes, and moves onto critiquing her outfit. Her hair looks fine. It’s fine. Everything is fine.

Big and scary. Black fabric and pale skin. As intimidating as ever, she decides, after a once, twice, thrice over of every inch of every part. She also takes the time to wonder, briefly, why her pajamas felt more revealing than her regular clothing the night before. If anything, she was showing off even less skin for Kat than usual. But then… she still felt so exposed. In a good way.

Obviously.

Of course.

Maybe Kat is onto something with that whole 'sleeping naked' idea.

Raven sighs, again, and makes to leave the pipe house; to open the curtain hanging in the entrance. But then Kat is there, peeking in from the other side. She keeps her gaze locked on Raven as she closes the barrier protecting them from the outside world. And she steps closer.

That look of mischief is back in her eyes.

“Shhh,” Kat whispers, and she's _there_ and circling her arms around from behind. Her head comes to rest lightly on Raven’s shoulder, and Kat urges her with a nudge and a nod to look back toward the mirror; to meet her eyes there. “Good morning, Raven. I got snacks.”

She doesn’t have snacks.

Kat’s eyes dart away only for a moment, and she presses a soft kiss to the crook of Raven’s neck.

“There’s one right here,” She whispers, and the shivers it plucks travel through Raven’s entire body in waves. And then Kat’s hands are moving everywhere all at once. Her nails drag up the center of Raven’s stomach, up the center of her ribcage and her cleavage and she… Kat… doesn’t… do anything else.

“One particularly delicious one right _here,_ ” She breathes again, that dull scrape of the pads of her fingers curving around the top of her chest, just under her collarbones and just above the place that might feel even better. If… if Kat was into that. That sort of thing. Kat’s fingers then make their way slowly back down and along Raven’s side, while her other hand moves even slower, languidly, higher and higher up the space between Raven’s thighs. She pulls away at the last second this time as well. And when the hand previously at her chest is suddenly on her back, Raven knows exactly what to expect.

“Oh!” Kat reaches lower and lower before swerving off to the side at the last second, settling each of her hands firmly on the swell of her hips. “And my favorite one is right _here_!”

Raven whines.

She bites at her lower lip, and she nearly collapses into Kat’s embrace. So much for big and scary.

And then Kat’s lips are back on Raven’s neck like her whine was a starting signal. She smiles into the skin, struggling to press kisses but still paying no mind to what the feeling of her teeth and her lips do for Raven. A shudder races through her entire body at the sensations Kat gives to her. Kat’s nails dig into her hips. Raven reaches back, she grasps for Kat’s hair, for her hands, for her arm, for anything at all to use as a source of stability, to use as –

“Kat! Raven!”

Of course Syd picks _now_ to show up. Why wouldn’t he?

The sound of their friend’s voice pulls Kat quickly away from Raven’s body; though she  _does_ lean back in to cup Raven’s face more tenderly than ever before and kiss her on the very, _very_ tip of the nose. And then she’s off, humming some vaguely familiar tune as she skips the few steps to the curtain and leaps down to greet the morning, and leaves Raven a completely ruffled and totally dazed mess.

“Hiya Syd! Raven’ll just be a minute!” She hears Kat singsong as she struggles to return to reality.

At least Kat left the curtain closed.

~*~

They grab ice cream together for lunch; no time for a full meal with all the superhero-ing in store for the day. Vanilla for Raven and Chocolate for Kat. And when they’ve both received their snacks – loaded to the brim with sprinkles and fruits and every topping possible – they both take off for one of the few rooftops _mostly_ hidden from the rivers of airboat traffic.

Lunch is when Raven begins to wonder if she’s losing it.

If she didn’t know any better, she would swear that between the friendly small talk and very purposeful avoidance of anything that happened last night or this morning, Kat keeps eyeing her as she licks away at her cone. So Raven turns, and she looks to assure herself that no, Kat is _not_ making a show of eating her ice cream to try and grab her attention.

The first thing she registers is that Kat is in fact making a show of eating her ice cream to try and grab her attention.

The sight makes Raven spill a drop from her own treat onto her chest, and the combined shock of the sudden cold and the sight of Kat’s tongue sliding and flicking back and forth and all around causes her wrist to go slack and her ice cream cone to fall directly off of their secret rooftop… and then Kat has the gall to look surprised.

Kat reaches out for her.

And somewhere between the time it takes her to reach a single hand between Raven’s breasts, and for her fingers to move lazily up and between her cleavage until they’ve gathered every bit of the spilled ice cream, Raven decides something. Somewhere between the time it takes Kat to return the tips of her fingers to herself, to her mouth, to suck and to lick and to release them with a _pop_ and the world’s most innocent smile, Raven knows for sure.

“You should be more careful, Raven!” Kat teases, before returning to her own snack, just barely managing to avoid spilling any on herself.

Somewhere between all of that, Raven realizes that she’s losing it after all. Kat is like this with everyone.

It _has_ to be the case.

She’s just reading way, _way_ too far into all of it is all. That’s all.

Obviously.

Of course.

~*~

After a day of hard work, Kat asks to watch the sunset together.

Truthfully, all Raven wants right now is to go home and _think_. To try and make sense of Kat’s behavior over the past weeks they’ve spent together. Today, especially. But Kat looks so excited when she starts talking, practically bouncing up and down and nearly floating off into the clouds in her excitement over finding the perfect viewing spot, somewhere no one will ever disturb them, and oh she just really _so badly_ wants to spend a little bit more time together, just for today, and please, please, Raven!

It doesn’t take long for Raven to relent.

Even if it wasn’t for the expectant, vulnerable look in Kat’s eyes, she knows that she never would have stood a chance.

Which is how they ended up together, Kat’s head in Raven’s lap as they sit surrounded and wrapped up by countless blankets; enough that they practically made a bed on their own.

Raven wonders if she’ll ever be able to guess when Kat found the time.

Things are nice enough – at first – but then Kat’s routine starts back up. The feeling of fingertips sliding gently up and down her thighs is at first easy enough to ignore – or to pass off as idle hands looking for something to do – but then Raven feels something soft and wet and realizes two things: the first, is that Kat is kissing a very straight, very _slow_ path up to a very specific point on her body. The second, is that she might have made this day, and truly every day that they’ve lived together, harder on herself than she needed to.

There’s only one way to be sure floating through Raven’s mind, and she decides right then and there that she has nothing left to lose.

If Kat doesn’t act this way with everyone, this is the fastest way to know.

So Raven parts her legs. Not by much, but enough that Kat would know it was on purpose.

At first, Kat freezes, and for a dreadful unending second Raven worries that she’s made a mistake. That she's completely misread the situation. But then she feels that familiar smile trying to hide, to bury itself against the bare skin of her inner thigh.

“That’s _it_.” Raven deadpans, as if this has all a perfectly mundane series of events and _not at all_ something that has been slowly driving her further and further toward crazy the entire day. “Up.”

Raven scoops Kat up and into her arms before she even finishes standing. She carries her like a princess as they soar through the skies as fast as they possibly can, hurrying and hurrying back toward their quiet little pipe house in their quiet little corner of town. The house with walls. And something close enough to a door. The one that _isn’t_ the open air of the city’s support structure. All the while accompanied by the sounds of Kat’s giggles and squeals. By the feeling of Kat kicking her legs up and down in excitement and the feeling of the hundreds of tiny little kisses she peppers along her cheek and her jaw and that space beneath Raven's ear that she hasn’t stopped teasing all day.

“Finally!” Kat exclaims between waves of laughter and pecks and smooches. “I was so worried my girlfriend hated me, you've been ignoring me all day!”

The word _girlfriend_ hits Raven’s lungs with the force of ten Nevi.

And she realizes that yes, in fact, she _is_ losing it.

For not realizing what their relationship was. What it is.

Yes.

She’s losing it.

But now that she knows, and now that she holds Kat in her arms, trying her very best to scowl in response to that comment only to be interrupted and pushed back to a joyful grin by Kat’s continuing parade of kisses and smiles, she’s not going to make a mistake that stupid ever again.

“I would never hate you.” She mumbles into the wind, turning just barely enough for Kat to hear as they weave through brick and steel. “You’re my Kat.”

Kat snorts, short and blunt, and then she’s wiggling herself free, because they’re standing in front of their home.

“ _Dork._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Raven is definitely, absolutely a disaster lesbian on the level of "She kissed me, on the lips, and used tongue, but I *think* we're just friends." and Kat is an evil gremlin, is where I've landed on these two lately.


End file.
